Niño
by Voz del Silencio
Summary: Ese día perdí a mis padres, ese día deseé que te callases con todas mis fuerzas, te quise maldecir como si tuvieras la culpa de todo, aun que no sabía nada del kyuubi. Y, ahora sé, que ese día encontré la luz que iluminaría el mundo sombrío de los shinobi


**N/A:** No me culpéis de esto… eran las dos de la mañana cuando se me empezó a crear la historia en mi cabeza. Y tenía que sacar tensión de alguna forma por el día que había tenido. Así que aquí está. Puede que haga una pequeña continuación con la historia de ese día para Kakashi. Pero no sé. Me tiene que venir la inspiración. Y de momento os dejo con esto, unbrevísimo relato del día en que las pérdidas personales tocaron a cada uno de los protagonistas (al menos a mis preferidos).

**Summary**: Ese día perdí a mis padres, ese día deseé que te callases con todas mis fuerzas, te quise maldecir cómo si tuvieras la culpa de todo, aun que no sabía nada del kyuubi. Y, ahora sé, que ese día encontré la luz que iluminaría el mundo sombrío de los shinobis.

**

* * *

Niño **

El joven chico se tapó las orejas con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. No quería oír más a ese niño llorando, no quería oír a los shinobis agonizando tras las paredes, no quería saber las personas que le decían que se marchara.

Abrazó sus piernas cuando alguien decidió acallar al bebé rubio. Ya no más molestoso llanto. Y siguió allí, custodiando a los dos cuerpos mutilados y cubiertos por sábanas blancas.

Sus ojos escocían y parpadeaba más de lo normal. Pero eso no importaba, tenía que estar allí, si no estaba mamá y papá nunca se levantarían de esa cama que les habían puesto. Quería estar a su lado cuando los médicos se dignaran a aparecer, dejando ya de una vez esos quejitas que estaban atendiendo y trasladasen a sus padres al hospital de la ciudad.¡Ellos se merecían más que ese duro suelo!

Estaban en un hospital de campaña, no había dado tiempo de llevarse a todos a Konoha. Y él se encontraba dentro, con solo un yukata blanco cubierto de la suciedad que reinaba allí. También algunos vendajes le cubrían, puesto que también se hirió antes que lo cargaran hacía esa especie de tienda. Y eso no lo entendía… ¿por qué le habían curado a él?. ¡Su papá y su mamá estaban peor!. ¿Es que nadie más veía la sangre?

El bebé volvía a llorar a pleno pulmón. Y otra vez se tapó las orejas.

El olor era muy fuerte. Parecía el olor que los relatos de guerras de la biblioteca decían que era de muerte. Un olor que te inundaba la nariz y provocaba arcadas, pero al que acababas acostumbrándote.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, se la zafó bruscamente, sin hacer caso de las palabras que le decían. No se movería de allí hasta que alguien curase y despertase a sus padres. Por que solo era eso, estaban inconscientes…¿Por qué los demás no lo veían!. Solo venían a él hablándole en susurros y en pena. Él no quería palabras.

El bebé aun lloraba. ¿Es que nadie lo haría callar?

Algo caliente bajaba por su mejilla lentamente. Su visión de volvía borrosa. Y, con pasos vacilantes, se acercó a sus padres.

-Papá… venga… levántate… - tocó levemente el hombro, pero solo se movió un poco antes de volver a quedar inerte. Se giró hacía el otro- M-mamá… papá no se levanta… creo que está cansado… pero… levántate por favor…- casi no veía por entre las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista- levántate para que te curen las heridas… Ellos, ellos no quieren. A mi me reñías por mucho menos… se merecen un castigo ¿verdad?. Venga mamá… levántate… N-no volveré a llevarme mal si te levantas. ¿Me oyes mamá?- sacudía sin parar el cuerpo de su madre, esperando que de un momento a otro un murmuro saldría de allí debajo, preguntándole si había tenido una pesadilla, incluso esperaba que lo riñese por haberlos despertado…

Sollozó por primera vez en horas.

Y alguien lo cogió por la cintura, levantándolo a peso y llevándoselo a otra sala a pesar de su resistencia y gritos. Arañó, mordió pataleó… pero no lo dejaban ir, se lo llevaban lejos de sus padres, lejos de la esperanza de verlos despertar.

Se encontró en la misma habitación donde estaba ese bebé llorón. Una habitación dentro de una cueva, dónde algunas velas rodeaban al infante rubio.

Lo miró con enfado, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado fuera la culpa del bebé.

-¡.¿Quieres callarte de una vez?.!. ¡Cállate!. ¡Cállate!- se levantó, poniendo las manos a ambos lados del recién nacido y chillándole para que dejara de hacer esos ruidos tan molestosos.

Volvió a una de las esquinas de la habitación, acurrucándose allí mientras fulminaba a todo ser viviente o objeto con la mirada aun llena de lágrimas.

Diez minutos pasaron y no entraba nadie, todos estaban más ocupados curando a los ninjas heridos en la batalla contra el kyuubi.

Y entonces entendió que no servía de mucho berrear, chillar y maldecir al bebé, igualmente no se callaría.

Suspiró, levantándose, cogiendo las mantas que rodeaban a la cosa rubia y lo envolvió con ellas. Se lo cargó contra el pecho y se volvió a sentar en la esquina.

Por fin el bebé había dejado de llorar. Ahora tenía una faz tranquila, como sabiéndose en manos amigas y en un calor agradable.

El chico miró con sus ojos del color del chocolate al niño. Había abierto un momento los ojos antes de dormirse: azules. Un azul profundo que recordaba el cielo durante el verano, cuando las nubes habían desaparecido de la bóveda y solo quedaba el brillante sol.

Se abrazó al pequeño paquete, agradecido internamente por tener algo donde abrazarse.

Y, así, se quedó dormido él también.

-00-

Sandaime Hokage volvió tan deprisa como pudo con el legado del cuarto hokage. El que quería que fuera el héroe de konoha tal y como su padre ya lo era por derrotar al zorro demonio.

Abrió rápido las puertas, estaba preocupado al no oír llanto alguno…

Y lo que vio no se lo hubiera esperado; allí, en una esquina, un niño de unos doce años y una cicatriz sobre la nariz cargaba a Naruto, el cual dormía pacíficamente envuelto en el abrazo del mayor.

Parpadeó varias veces, confirmando lo que sus ojos veían. Uzumaki Naruto no había callado desde el ritual dónde se le selló el zorro de nueve colas. Muchos shinobis lo habían intentado, kunochis que también tenían niños habían dicho que solo la madre lo podría hacer. Pero allí estaba la evidencia de que no era así.

Hm-reó un poco. Entrando con pasos silenciosos en la sala para ver más de cerca a los niños.

Sonrió por primera vez en todo el día. Pues al comprobar las auras de los dos se había encontrado con una agradable sorpresa: Naruto tenía una aura incandescente que parecía arder, el otro tenía una que parecía agua. Pero no se contradecían, si no que se completaban.

Y supo, solo de verlos allí, que el pequeño había encontrado ya en el día de su nacimiento a su guardián. El que nunca dejaría que le pasase nada, el que estaría a su lado y lo guiaría…

A los minutos, supo que el niño era Umino Iruka, huérfano, sus padres habían muerto a garras del kyuubi.

Al año, entendió que Iruka nunca podría ser un shinobi ejemplar, tenía demasiados sentimientos.

Y, con el paso del tiempo, comprobó como lo protegía con su cuerpo y lo reconocía como ninja de la villa oculta de la hoja, como lo trató bien antes incluso de ese accidente… y como crecieron complementándose: uno el saber y la comprensión, el otro la energía y la luz.

* * *

**N/A:** Ya sé que es muy pequeño, pero es que no sabía cómo alargarlo. Y me daba la impresión de que cerrando así este quedaba bien... Así que si se les ocurre alguna forma de mejorar esta historia hacedmelo saber! 


End file.
